transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kickban
As amazing as it may seem, Kickban may be the most obnoxious Customercon there is. This amazing claim to fame is bought about by his deep-seated belief that rules don’t apply to him and thus he should be able to do whatever he wants. However, he doesn’t do this in a cool rebel kind of a way. Rather, he has to be as petty and obnoxious about it as possible while remaining utterly convinced that he’s in the right. Much of this comes down to a combination of two factors. The first is laziness on his part. If there are rules, or a code of conduct, or terms and conditions or whatever else, then he will promptly skip over them and just proceed to do whatever he wants. The second is his inability to understand the concept that his actions have consequences. If he gets called on his behavior, he’ll try to make excuses for it without accepting any responsibility or that he was in the wrong. And then when that doesn’t work, he’ll rage like an angry child having a temper tantrum at being told ‘no.’ For example, if Kickban discovered, say, a fan site with strict rules against editing other users’ content, then he would promptly ignore them and jump right in. He would go around re-write other users’ creations, try to claim ownership over them or just out and delete them and replace them with his own semi-literate scrawlings. When a moderator finally steps in and tries to undo the damage, he would then claim that his own creations were ‘better’ and that he should be allowed to do what he wants. When that fails, he would result to verbal attacks on the moderator, and yet be utterly shocked when he was subsequently banned. And this happens all the time. And he has no idea why. The result is that Kickban often finds himself alone and isolated, but fully expecting that there will be other Customercons there backing him up and basking in his self-declared awesomeness. Capabilities Kickban is armed with a vast array of different weapons he can unleash upon whatever gets in his way. These include insane political rantings, personal attacks, offensive racial stereotypes, and a staggering array of awful “original characters” that he will use regardless of how appropriate they may be to the situation. However, his most powerful weapon is his brute force ignorance to the idea of consequences, which allows him to continue to be obliviously unaware of whatever mess he’s gotten himself into this time through his own actions. His vehicle mode is a helicopter gunship. In this mode, he can violate every airspace law you can think of. Recently, Kickban has begun to realise that flying into solid objects is not a good plan, which suggests that there may yet be some hope for him. As a part of Team Annoyicus Maximus, Kickban can form any limb of the combiner. For a while he went around trying to be the left leg, unaware that the position was allready taken. When called on this, he told the resident appendage to “GTFO”. The only reason he hasn’t been kicked out of the team yet is because they need four limbs to form a giant robot, and they haven’t yet found a replacement. Category:Customercons Category:Decepticons Category:Males Category:Bored Fish Era Category:Articles by Darthfish